Foggyland
The Grand Nation of Foggyland (GNoF), commonly known as Foggyland, is a country in Mainland Southeast Asia and the islands of Madagascar and Japan. With a population of 1.1 billion people, Foggyland is the second most populous country in the world. The capital is Singapore and the most populous city is Hanoi. The nation was originally founded in Vancouver by Mac Skar, captain of the Coalition, but eventually dissolved after the Fall of New Canada. The nation was reborn as a constitutional monarchy in Vietnam by Thomas Yoshino, son of former Foggyland commander. Gradually, the nation grew, and the Yoshino dynasty perished alongside it a century and a half later resulting in Joe Maze's temporary rule until he was booted out by the illegitimate son of Reed Yoshino Foggyland remains as the second oldest country behind the United States and is the second largest exporter of goods behind Cartum. History Foundation and rise Foggyland was founded on November 6th, 1990 by Mac Skar. The nation consisted of many Coalition soldiers whom took the nation under their arms. Under Mac Skar's rule, the nation of Foggyland had many modern features that other countries didn't have at the time. Their capital, Alberta, became the trade capital of New Canada within a decade and the advanced government was unique from the other countries in New Canada. Expansion and destruction of New Canada Alberta slowly became one of the largest populated cities on earth after the apocalypse, as people immigrated from all over in search of jobs and a new life. Because of this, the city was a hot spot for terrorism and crime. The city was occupied intensively by the military and police force for a while as a result. For a short while due to strange actions, President Mac Skar was in possession of both Yukon and Yellowknife. He was on a business trip to the north when the city of Alberta was assaulted with littlebirds and fighter jets by the Reunited States of America The city was defended by the military and an individual named Joseph Yoshino. Joseph shot down littlebirds with his G36C and executed all survivors with his machete. He was granted the Foggyland Medal of Honor by President Mac Skar himself and was granted the Commander status in the Foggyland military. Commander Joseph fought for his life for the nation and resided in Alberta with his wife. They had a single child named Thomas Yoshino, who would revive Foggyland in the near future. Near the end of New Canada in 2020, Vancouver was struck by missiles and all soldiers were ordered to strike Ontario via Bradley tanks. Commander Joseph moved his family to Saskatchewan and with the rest of the fireteam, they defended Alberta from a rebel force that took over Ixandia. They successfully defended against them and they successfully brought all refugees to Saskatchewan until they were engulfed by radiation from a nuclear attack that hit Alberta. Mac Skar was not present during any of this, and was in Alcatraz, a high scale prison belonging to Ixandia. Rise outside of Canada in Asia 45 years after the Fall of New Canada and right after the Liberation of New China, Foggyland took over the land of Vietnam under Thomas Yoshino's rule. Bordered by the then small nation of Cartum, Foggyland grew to be great allies with the budding nation. In 2090, the two nations would suffer from the Southern Pass Conflict and would harm their relationship for the remaining of the year after the death of young soldier Nguyệt Bình. After reparations, the two countries stood by side and both rose as global superpowers. Second expansion into New Canada In late 2100, Geography The geography of Foggyland is very unique. North of Foggyland features many nature attractions such as the Mekong River Delta and Hạ Long Bay, a bay of large exotic cliffs and blue water. Swamps and jungles are notable as you go farther down south and palm and pine trees are visible throughout the nation. The northern jungles eventually turn into mountainous forests in the center of Foggyland, specifically in Cambodia. Beaches follow the shores around Thailand and become scattered islands in the south. The southern islands of Indonesia feature volcanoes and mountain ranges alongside the beautiful beaches. Demographics A 2195 census calculated that Foggyland has a population of 1,164,103,320. Foggyland has one of the highest per-capita immigration rates in the world, and a large majority of this population are immigrants (41%). Government and politics Foggyland is a constitutional monarchy with a tradition of liberalism through its monarchs. The nation is known for its equality and freedom, and has very high immigration rates. Foreign relations Throughout its history, Foggyland's main foreign relationship has been with Cartum. They have assisted Cartum with many of their conflicts and fought in the Mezaco Gulf War alongside them. Foggyland has a positive foreign relationship with New Mezaco after defending them during the war and holds membership in both the United Nations and The United Nations Security Council. A heavy trade alliance with the Republic of Estile was formed during the nations birth, allowing for the country to grow financially through the help of Foggyland. This deal payed off during the Indonesian War when Foggyland was permitted to have spies within Estile's border. Military Foggyland's military, the Foggyland Armed Forces, are comprised of three branches consisting of sea, land, and air elements, being the Royal Foggyland Navy, Royal Foggyland Army, and Royal Foggyland Air Force. Some examples of Foggyland military units are Fireteam Alberta, 1st Foggylandic Division and the 2nd Foggylandic Division. Fireteams are strategically placed teams of four soldiers that fight side by side in low numbers. They are mainly used to control quiet areas of a war such as holding Da Nang in the Southern Foggyland War and holding the head of operations in the Mezaco Gulf War. Law enforcement and crime Crime rates in Foggyland are very high, especially in urban areas. Hanoi has the highest crime rate, followed by Bangkok and Singapore. Economy Foggyland is the world's third largest economy as of 2195, with a GDP of approximately $126 million. Since 2066, Foggyland has been exporting metal and birch from Vietnam. They are one of the largest exporters of agricultural goods and Foggyland is the largest exporter of rice and coffee. Infrastructure Transport The roads of Foggyland are dominated by smaller vehicles in urban areas because of costs. Motorbikes and quads are common in Hanoi and Saigon for this reason and many choose to use other alternatives such as streetcars. The Hanoi-Singapore railroad is used for transit and ferries are an option for visiting south Foggyland. The Hanoi Transit Commission (HTC) serves as the official transit in the city of Hanoi. With buses, streetcars and a metro, the subway is the largest and most advanced in the world. Healthcare Healthcare in Foggyland is delivered through the systems of publicly funded health care. This is monitored by the Hanoi Medical Acts of 2075 and is accessible anywhere as long as you are a legal citizen. Culture Foggyland's culture has developed from both New China, Vietnam, and other dissolved Asian countries that had immigrants move to Foggyland. Just like Vietnam, Foggyland has rice farming as a base for their economy. Conical hats are present in northern parts of Foggyland and traditional Indonesian clothes are present in southern parts of Foggyland. Traditional focuses of Foggylandic culture are on world peace and prosperity, which is ironic considering the amounts of crime and drugs in their populous city, Hanoi. Foggylandic cultures also believe in the supernatural, specifically regarding the Meezican religion and their form of afterlife. See also Category:Countries